


Hyuuga vs yamanaka

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Two of the female clan leaders fight.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Yamanaka Ino





	Hyuuga vs yamanaka

**Author's Note:**

> https://64.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lweownScGU1r8xggjo3_500.jpg
> 
> Hinata's new wrestling attire but a indigo colored version of the bra.
> 
> https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-PLKwv-vfYtI/TgUTM0pmFOI/AAAAAAAAAKc/AqpjmTFSshg/s1600/AmyLove002.jpg
> 
> Ino wrestling attire but purple

Hinata hops around on her feet,givint her new attire a feel,as much as she loves her last one the arm sleeves wasn't for her type of wrestling and it hasnt shown enough of her cleavage.

Smirking at ino who gave her the outfit and she had her own outfit and both of them got close and shook each other's hands,both of them whipped their hair around and slowly lets go but not ybtil hinata,the the chimera she was showed the snake side and tries punching the ino from behind but ino knew of hinata's tactics and ducks and moved around and tries landing a spin kick but hinata ducked a rolled out the ring and thinks of the plan. 

Ino smiled and get close to the ropes in front of hinata who rubbed her chin with one hand and place a hand on her lovehandle with the other,pinching it.

"Oh hinata,your talent but your snake like tactics are too easy to study ready,you have have talent but you resort to those dirty tactics,if you are a clan leader and the future of the the uzumaki clan's rebirth,then how about fighting me face to face."ino said,licking her right index finger and slowly sat down on the middle rope and lifts the upper rope ,giving hinata a opportunity to prove herself.

Hinata tsked but then smirked and she slowy goes in the way ino offered her and signals the ref to ring the bell,she bowed to ino who nodded and hinata moved to the other side and both women circled the ring and both women lock up with a tight grip. 

Hinata and ino growed eagered tigress,ino smiled at hinata who smirked back,hinata outweighed ino she was heavier than ino who was was curved in a hourglass frame but she had some muscle.

Both women are the most arrogant but skilled Kunoichis,pro wrestlers and submission grapplers in the ring and in konoha.

Only difference is hinata likes to cheat to win,ino for all her ego can fight fair but will disrespect her opponents,she is a high flyer,technical and submission grappler.

Hinata growled and takes the lock up to ino's corner,using of her bodyweight and power to her advantage, ino then turned the lock up to the middle of the ropes.

The fiery blonde and the spunky blunette spun around the ring in their lock up before letting go of the lock up.

"Damn hinata,didnt know you have been hiding your power and strength."ino said at awe from hinata hidden talent.

"Of course but its power is only for protecting others that mean more to me,be lucky your apart of that circle."hinata said fixing her wirst tape and fixes her waistline, but kept her lovehandles showing.

Hinata walked with a bit of swagger arrogantly and lifts her hands up and ino does the same, both women lock up again but this time hinata applies a side headlock hinata takes ino down and wrenches the head,she then gets on top of her and grabs her left arm,wrenching it with a arm lock.

"Submit ino."hinata demanded but the purple claded women refused, shaking her head and hinata gets up and tries applying a armlock from a standing angle,putting pressure and uses her weight.

Ino struggled to find a way to trip hinata without breaking her arm.'she not gonna let go and i dont want to risk injury to my arm,i cant give up tough.'ino said and yells in pain but uses her right hand and presses herself up and slowly stand up,her legs were shaking but she brushed it off and goes runs to the corner and rim to the top and walked the ropes and flips over hinata and takes her down with an arm drag.

Hinata gets to her feet and charges in but ino leaps up and delivers a side kick to the face, dropping hinata down and hinata gets up again only for ino to land a dropkick to the hinata,sending her down.

Hinata rolled away to the other corner to gather her thoughts,getting to her feet she caressed her back before droping into a stance and both women went for a lock up but ino moved away and lifted hinata and drops her rear on ino's right knee with an atomic drop, hinata growled in pain but as she turned around she gets lifted up again but her croch region gets rammed in ino's leg and hinata backed away and ino delivers some chops. 

Hinata held her chest and ino lifts her leg for a kick to the chin and lifts hinata up over her shoulder and slams her down, she goes to the ropes and runs back,flipping and and lands a shooting star press and hooks one leg for the counts but hinata kicks out at two to,she tried geting up but ino drops her legs on the gut hard and then gets to her feet.and drops and elbow to the gut and gets to her feet around goes around hinata and drops another elbow to the gut but this time she was dring her elbow in the gut,rubbing on the skin as hinata screamed in pain,kicking her feet.

'Oh my god,this bitch is ruining my skin,I'll show her a true dirty fighter.'hinata tought as she raked the eyes and gets to her feet and delivers a axe kick tothe back of the head ,she grabbed the left arm and applies her cross armbreaker hold,causing pain to shoot from ino's arm out of her mouth but she makes it worst as she then proceeds to bite the fingers of the yamanaka clan leader.


End file.
